HMS Alexandria
The HMS Alexandria (FFM-10798) was an Apollo-class Frigate in service with The Royal Allegiance Navy during the Swarm War. History Miranda Incursion The Alexandria's first conflict was in 2729, when she assaulted the rebel Jiralhanae forces that had invaded the world of Miranda. The only Allegiance vessel in orbit, and vastly outnumbered by the rebels, she managed to keep them at bay for over 11 hours before she could escape. Leading them into the atmosphere, Alexandria accounted for two kills and another ship downed. Damaged, she fled to the dark side of the planet's third moon, chased by thirteen rebel destroyers. Using the moon to mask her escape, she skillfully evaded the ships and slipped away, raising the alarm to other forces. For his actions and commendable skill under pressure, Bryan Parkhurst was promoted to Captain. Swarm War After the outbreak of the Swarm War in 2733, Alexandria participated in numerous skirmishes against the Swarm. The first of these was during the massive Battle of Acheron. Battle of Acheron The Alexandria was one of 150 Apollo-class Frigates tasked with destroying the Swarm's fighter screen. Accomplishing this, they jumped right into the heart of the Swarm Fleet, taking grievous casualties but scattering the Swarm fleet. The Alexandria herself took major damage and prepared to ram an enemy destroyer when the hostile ship escaped. The Alexandria played no further major role in the battle as she limped away and attempted to repair her shield generators, all three of which had been taken offline. However, she provided vital covering fire from afar using her broadside long range guns. She came under attack from a small squadron of fighter/bombers, and, despite having lost her starfighter complement, defeated them with her point-defense guns. Battle of Aurelia The Alexandria was unlucky enough to be stationed at Aurelia in 2735, when the Swarm launched a full-scale invasion. While exchanging fire with three Swarm light frigates she was boarded by Swarm forces. The Swarm used standard tactics to seize most of the ship and, utilising their CQB skills and savage melees, had control of most of the ship within an hour. The Swarm were naturally hive-oriented and therefore felt perfectly at home fighting in the tight quarters on board vessels. Standard Allegiance protocol dictated that any friendly vessel boarded by the Swarm should be destroyed by friendly fire immediately, as there was rarely any hope for a ship boarded by the Swarm. However, no Allegiance vessels noticed the Alexandria had been boarded, themselves fighting a numerically superior Swarm force, and the Alexandria having sent no distress signal. Parkhurst and a group of survivors raced through the occupied ship and re-took the command centre with moderate casualties. After sealing off engineering and the marine barracks, where there were still some Allegiance survivors fighting the insectoids, Parkhurst vented the ship's atmosphere into space, killing Swarm and Theran alike. With less than 5% of the ship pressurised, Parkhurst took the ship into the atmosphere and allowed it to return to normal. The ship then assisted with ground forces as close air support on a skeleton crew, as the vast majority of the ship's crew including senior personnel had been lost. Parkhurst was hit hard by the loss of his crew as his rather small ship allowed him a degree of closeness with them. Aftermath Following the eventual victory at Aurelia, and the numerous remembrance services and memorials erected to honour the millions dead, the Alexandria was heavily featured in the media as an example of the destructiveness of the Swarm, as well as the Theran's inherent ability to survive, no matter the cost. Parkhurst along with most of the crew resented this, feeling that it dishonoured their fallen crew mates and implied they did something more than just their duty. Repairs and Later Service The Alexandria was sent to Britannia for repairs, where she remained for almost 5 months. Her shield generators were destroyed, there was heavy internal damage caused by the onboard firefights, and the power core and many primary power conduits required replacing. After she was repaired she was stationed on Astrea, where she remained for the rest of her service. She participated in the attack on Avalon and Astrea when the Swarm attacked the Apollo System. She was destroyed skirmishing with two Swarm frigates and a cruiser. It is unknown who her captain was at the time of her destruction, however very few crewmembers if any remained from the Alexandria's early battles. Trivia The Alexandria was named after Alexandria, second largest city on the planet Britannia. Category:Individual Ships